We have previously described the characterization of genomic clones of a new gene, termed arg, with extensive homology to v-abl. The arg gene is a member of the tyrosine kinase family and is expressed in many tissues. arg is located on the long arm of chromosome I and the arc transcript is 12 kb. Using the arg genomic clones as probes, cDNA clones were identified in poly A-primed as well as specifically primed cDNA libraries. Two overlapping cDNA clones containing the entire arg coding sequence were identified. Nucleotide sequence analysis of these two clones is currently being performed and will allow characterization of the complete arg coding sequence. Probes developed from the arg cDNA clones will be used to assess the role of arg in human tumors. Additionally, the identification of the cDNA clones will allow construction of an arg vector that will allow protein expression in eukaryotic systems. Antibodies directed against arg peptides have been raised and are being used to identify the arg protein.